


The Red Wench

by Hopesjourney



Series: Her Shadow Man Companion Stories [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesjourney/pseuds/Hopesjourney
Summary: A companion piece to Her Shadow Man.The story of Murphy's turning. In 1625 Murphy meets Lola, the Red Wench who is a pirate and she sets her sights on him.In order to keep this with Her Shadow Man I had to add Bellamy and Clarke to the tags, but they are not a part of this piece.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Original Character
Series: Her Shadow Man Companion Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621276
Kudos: 2





	The Red Wench

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the latest chapter of Her Shadow Man, it would likely be helpful. This is the first of several companion pieces that will go with the story. I hope you enjoy seeing a bit more of my vamp world.

Delores Maxford Whitaker, otherwise known as the pirate Red Wench looked out over the stormy sea with a worried frown on her beautiful face. A pirate brigantine was hot on their tails and had been for 2 days. She believed it was Bushy Billy that was commanding the fair ship and she had to admit that he was doing quite well. She stared at the ship with hunger; what she wouldn’t give to possess that ship! It was fast and sleek and fairly skimmed the water as if propelled by the very Gods themselves. So far they had managed to stay just out of harm’s way, but she didn’t know how much longer her valiant crew could hold on. 

They had been working furiously to keep the sails full and aloft, which was no mean undertaking in this unpredictable weather. One minute the sails were full and the schooner was skimming along on the waves and the next the sails were luffing and the ship only seemed to crawl along. Night was falling quickly though and Lola knew that it would be to her advantage.

  
Lola knew these coves along the east coast of Ireland the way some knew the fingers on their hands. They managed to make it into one of the coves, slipping between the rocky cliffs and tucked the ship safely away for the night. There was a fair size village not too far away and Lola and several of her men took to the dinghy to make their way ashore.

  
The town’s folk never used the hidey-hole cove where the schooner was hidden; it was far too dangerous and took an adventurous sort with nerves and skill to navigate the passage into it. Lola was just such a sailor and they had used the cove many a time to slip away from danger, be it wicked seas or marauders.

  
The moon was high and full overhead when Lola felt the small craft drag upon the sands of the beach. Her lithe body jumped out of the dinghy and helped to drag it onto the beach. Her boots sank into the moist sand, making scratching sounds as she moved along, heading for the cover of the rocks and cliffs that lined the shore. The town was just up over the rise and she could already smell the delicious odors of humanity that awaited them there.

  
Lola strolled into The Stormy Brew with confidence. The Stormy Brew was the local pub and she cast a jaded eye at the humanity that sat at the tables and lined the bar counter. She was a beautiful woman and she attracted notice wherever she went. Sometimes that attention was unwanted and aggressive but that was okay, it just gave her the opportunity for a bit more fun. She was still in her leather breeches and knee boots from the voyage and as she entered the pub conversation around her stopped dead as they all turned to look at the female who strode confidently in wearing breeches.

  
As she eyed the crowd spotted a young man who was sitting at a rough-hewn table with some mates, drinking a tankard of ale. Her brown eyes captured his icy blue eye colored ones and he stared at her spellbound for a breathless moment. She smiled at him and her smile enticed him to leave his mates and make his way towards her. She watched him approach and admired the way he moved; graceful and sleek as if he hardly touched the floor.   
He stopped in front of her and cast her a cheeky grin and she realized he wasn’t quite as young as she had thought at first; perhaps 25 and a handsome young man he was. She felt her fangs pushing against her gums and she knew she had to have him. Her eyes focused on him a bit more intensely and she said, “Care for a stroll along the beach?”  
Wordlessly he followed as she led; Murphy couldn’t have objected even if he had wanted to, he felt compelled to do whatever she wanted of him. He walked next to her, feeling tongue-tied and awkward; he wanted to speak, to hear her mesmerizing voice again but words just wouldn’t come.   
Murphy was the eldest son of the local lord; he was used to having his way with the wenches and being the one in command. He was not in command here and for one blazing moment that thought almost frightened him. He watched the soft gentle sway of her hips as she strode along the path to the beach and licked his lips in anticipation of what he hoped was to come. Already he was growing hard in his breeches as he imagined a passionate tryst with the bonny lass.

  
They reached a secluded piece of beach, hidden away between some large dunes and rocks and Lola pushed Murphy down onto the shifting sand and immediately straddled him, grinding her hips against him. She felt his arousal and smiled appreciatively.

  
_He was large and ready, the perfect combination!_

  
He tried fruitlessly to pull her down so that he could capture her mouth but she wouldn’t bend. She only laughed at his efforts, her head tossed backward exposing her long neck, the silken skin begging for his mouth to caress it. She laughed harder as she saw the hunger in his eyes and ground her hips roughly against him, teasing him as he felt her heated loins against his own.

  
She reached down and untied the lacing that held her shirt together and pulled it free of her breeches, exposing her luscious breasts to his appreciative eyes. He swallowed hard, taking in her firm breasts that were fairly glowing in the bright light of the full moon. Her nipples were a dark and dusky pink, tightly puckered in the chill evening and Murphy tried again to reach for her and this time she allowed him to caress her. She felt his fingers skim over her breasts and she bent forward, urging him to capture one of her aroused jewels in his mouth.

  
When his eager mouth settled over her she sighed and murmured “Yes, harder, bite me!”

  
Murphy didn’t stop to ask questions, he obeyed her command. Lola reached down to boldly stroke his heated length and suddenly moved off of him so that she could rip the buttons off of his breeches. They gave way, each one making a popping sound as it was ripped from the fabric. When she had done that she yanked hard to remove the garment from him and his engorged manhood sprang to life. Her hand captured his bulging cutlass and caressed him firmly, making him squirm as he lay beneath her. Her hand stroked him rapidly which elicited a low moan from him and she decided she couldn’t wait any longer. She shivered with anticipation and quickly undid her own breeches, standing before him and pulling them slowly off so that he might admire his prize in the glow of the moonlit night. Her fingers dipped into the softly curling blond hairs between her thighs and massaged herself boldly.

  
Murphy watched intently and was rewarded by a glimpse of glistening flesh as her fingers worked magic on her excited body. Murphy’s hand stole down to his own cock and began to pump it rhythmically as he became more captivated by her fingers sliding over her wet folds.

  
Suddenly she dropped down onto him and he almost howled as he felt her body sheath him totally. She started rocking forward on him then, moving so fast he almost couldn’t see her. His hands gripped her slim hips and held on tightly.

  
Lola loved the delicious feel of his cock sliding in and out of her body; it felt glorious! She leaned back and raised her hands above her head, trying to pull the passion of the moon down into her; she wanted this to go on forever but the tightly wound knot inside her knew that was impossible. She leaned forward and Murphy caught something glinting in the moonlight.

  
_My God, she had fangs!_

  
Lola kissed his neck, letting her fangs catch along the sweaty skin; she licked him, savoring the salty flavor of him and whispered, “So you see me as I really am! Are you with me or not?”  
“I’m with you – I’m with you!” 

  
Those were the last words that Murphy ever uttered as a human. He felt no regret as her fangs sank into the vein that pulsed with life in his neck; indeed he welcomed the bite. As darkness overtook him he felt his seed spewing into her shuddering body. He screamed his release and succumbed to the darkness, satisfied to leave the light.


End file.
